


Not Gonna Fit

by blerdxlines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Clothing, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: You're getting ready to meet Bruce's colleagues over some drinks when your outfit of choice goes awry. Now you're left with some tough feelings to address.





	Not Gonna Fit

"I'm sorry, I'm not gonna do it, it'll hurt you."  
"Bruce, c'mon," you grabbed his index finger, giving it a squeeze. "Please let's just try one more time."  
He sighed, nodding his concession.  
"Okay, one more."  
You smiled, before turning around, raising your left arm to expose the zipper of your fitted midi dress. Carefully, he pinched the metal zipper between his fingers pulling it up your side.

"Why do you wanna wear this dress anyway? What about the one I bought you for your birthday?"  
"It's my favorite one and I wanna make a good impression since I'll be meeting your colleagues for the first time. Plus the dress you got me looks like something out of a ‘mature’ plus size catalog."  
Bruce laughed, "Well, I happen to think Eloquii has great taste in fashion."  
You scoffed. "I'll keep that in mind next time I order you a suit from the Spirit Halloween."  
He groaned at your sick burn before joining you in raucous laughter-- suddenly you heard a rip.

"Uh oh." He muttered.  
"Uh oh?"  
You felt around your side before making contact with your bare skin and felt a bout of panic set in.  
"Damn it." You huffed, unzipping the dress.  
Bruce felt a sense of pity, he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You know, technically I did tell you we should've stopped..."  
You turned and shot him an icy glare to which he promptly lowered his head and whispered.  
"Open mouth, insert foot."  
You huffed, "Wow, thank you so much, Bruce. That's exactly what I needed to hear." You plopped down on the bed beside him before falling to your back.

"I'm sorry, honey."  
He leaned over, resting on his elbow beside you.  
"I'm sorry. I was being inconsiderate."  
You flipped onto your side, turning away from him.  
"Babe." He wrapped an arm around your waist and spooned up behind you, resting his head on your shoulder.

There was a short silence between you two before you spoke again.  
“All I fucking wanted was to make all your coworkers jealous.”

Bruce chuckled lightly, "Well if it means anything to you, none of them are half as beautiful or talented as you."  
"I already know that." You replied bluntly and he wheezed. You eventually joined him in laughter, turning to your other side and being greeted by his smiling face.  
"Grab me my Fashion Nova sweater dress."  
Bruce sat up, hesitating for a moment.  
"The short yellow one?"  
You nodded smugly. “That's the one.”

Bruce cheered, fist pumping before correcting himself. "I'm not saying I want you to make my colleagues jealous, but I respect your autonomy and I'll support your decisions."  
"Thank you~" You waved him off and he smiled, eagerly hopping up from the bed to fetch the item for you.


End file.
